


【VD】阿克特翁之死

by psychomath



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 对但丁来说，这个故事的开头是，某天，凯特，一个神秘的灵媒敲开他的房车，而他找到了自己甚至不知道存在过的双胞胎哥哥。但对维吉尔来说，那句“我找了你很久”，有更深刻的意义。





	【VD】阿克特翁之死

**Author's Note:**

> 私人设定斯巴达为了保护双子，对他们使用了迷惑咒，因此人们，包括他们自己，都不会注意到他们外貌的相似。  
> 题目里的阿克特翁是偷窥月神阿尔忒弥斯被变成鹿的底比斯猎人。

他的故事开头没有灵薄狱，恶魔和灵媒，只有一座平凡无奇的社区泳池。长50米，大约有8条泳道，除冬季外每天开放，被很好地维护着。有专门的人员负责清理漂浮在泳池表面，旁边高大梧桐的落叶，清澈的温水被源源不断地泵入。而维护的费用当然由高档小区的住户负责。  
他的养父母并不在乎这点小钱，它们包含在高昂却不值一提的物业费中，换来优雅的园艺，礼貌的门房和旋转车库，简而言之，生活的基本需要。  
“如果保安再不采取措施，我会自己去投诉的。”他记得养母坐在副驾驶说，“我可不想让维吉尔和他们混在一起。”  
他的养父则露出无奈的笑容，“别这样嘛，他们也是小孩子。”

那是夏天的开始，隔壁社区的几个孩子由一个大孩子带头，入侵了他们的泳池。  
严格意义上讲，这是一片公共区域，连接着一个小公园，所以保安并不能驱赶任何人离开。而维吉尔有预感，就算这是私人的泳池，如果但丁想要来这里游泳，他仍然会来的。  
但丁，他在心里默默重复着这个名字。脑海中浮现出他的身影，结实的胳膊，颧骨和鼻尖都被太阳晒成金棕色，几乎没有静止的时候，像是皮囊都是他想要摆脱的枷锁。他在泳池边随随便便地把裤子和几乎透明的松垮白背心丢开，宛如一只野生猎豹那样伸展身体，然后“砰”地一声入水。所有的富家小孩都像躲开瘟疫那样躲开他的水花。  
而维吉尔入了迷。

维吉尔从床上下来打开窗户，引入凉凉的薄荷和松树气味，不知疲倦的虫陪他在难眠的夜里辗转反侧。他想象他们第一次说话的场景，听着露水从百合花的花叶上噼噼啪啪地落下。  
但丁踩在瓷砖上的脚像是洁白的鸽子，或者月光下的百合花，他身上唯一雪白得惊人的地方。他想夏天和海洋的神，尼奥尔德一定也有一双这样的脚，才会使愤怒的女猎人误以为这么完美的脚是属于巴尔德。  
这双脚从水里浮出来，再次踩在他身边的瓷砖上，水珠从他的身体上噼噼啪啪地落到地上，汇集成濡湿维吉尔大腿的水洼，像是花叶上的夜露。  
“没什么地方比泳池更适合读书了。”他语带讥讽地说。“什么书比在水里游上两圈更吸引人？”  
但丁自顾自地坐在他身边，头发上的水打湿了书页的边角，维吉尔几乎像湿透的纸那样卷起来。“《牧歌》，”他清清喉咙，这才能正常发声，“维吉尔的《牧歌》。顺便一提，我叫维吉尔。”  
“哼嗯。”但丁不置可否地说，“但丁。”  
他醒来时仍能感觉到胃里的蝴蝶振翅不休，就像手臂挥舞的但丁，从没注意过泳池边抱着一本太过严肃昂贵读物埋头苦读的男孩。

他并不想表现得像个怪人。事实上，和但丁相比，很少人能称得上奇怪。如果维吉尔的父母知道这野孩子的斑斑劣迹，恐怕会直接报警。  
维吉尔有他自己的办法，他根本无需去跟踪但丁，就能得到所有他想要的信息。他读着另一个男孩的资料，就像读一本情节紧张的小说。他想象这男孩在灰色的夜里像野兽一样的身影从孤儿院的窗户外轻巧地翻出去，轻巧的动作被一阵伤口的闷痛打断，他蹲下去捂着受伤的腹部，嘴角仍然有未消的淤青。但丁挣扎着想要站起来，继续前进，但高大的黑色影子从角落里慢慢逼近，直到将他团团围住。  
所以他来到了这里，一个寄养家庭。但维吉尔知道这里困不住他，他像是一只对自由病态渴望的鸟，即使在牢笼上撞碎骨头血肉模糊也要逃离束缚。但他对但丁有更好的计划。

夕阳已经沉进水里，飞鸟的翅膀穿过金紫色的云，院子里的白蜡树在风里沙沙作响。维吉尔黑入庭院的监控摄像头，盯着但丁和泳池边的女孩调笑。她是个发育不良的小个子女孩，双腿拘谨地交叉，眼睛却渴望地盯着男孩。  
这不是他第一次看到但丁这么做，他听到他用那双丰满如同卡拉瓦乔笔下男孩的肉感嘴唇说轻浮的话，用那双贝尼尼雕塑一般有力修长的手轻佻地触碰女孩的肩膀和脸颊。  
他并不需要呆在泳池边傻等着但丁的垂青，维吉尔可以躲在摄像头的千万只眼睛背后，打破时间和空间的禁忌，将但丁脱掉T恤的动作无限放慢，或是将他和女孩肩膀抵在一起的时间缩得像一拍心跳那么短。但他在梦里，仍然捧着沉重的《牧歌》，双脚泡在清凉的池水里，假装自己被古代诗人艰涩难懂的韵律吸引，实则等着赤足的脚步声。  
“娜伊亚德少女哟，你们逗留在哪片森林或草地，  
当伽鲁斯在爱的暴政下憔悴不堪？”  
他读着，直到但丁像是炸弹那样猛跳入水，把他的书和人都淋得湿透，张大嘴发出愤怒的惊呼。  
“哦，我把你的书弄湿了，大诗人。”但丁歪着嘴角窃笑，“怎么，这书很贵吗？”  
“是的，这是初版书，”维吉尔面不改色地撒谎，让自己看起来冰冷得像是石头雕像，“没有冒犯的意思，但把你卖了都赔不起。”  
“哈！”但丁上半身直立着浮在蓝得惊人的水里，他的眼睛看起来也泛着非人的蓝色，像是某种海妖，把鱼尾藏在水面之下。“那又怎么样？”  
“我想，是时候教给你一些礼仪规矩了，但丁。”维吉尔走进水里，第一滴雨水落下，在他们身边泛起难以察觉的涟漪。他忙着低头，而但丁迷茫地仰起脸，结果他的嘴唇直直撞在挺直的鼻梁上。就像雨水被重力吸引下落，他的嘴唇沿着滚烫的皮肤滑动，直到与另一对嘴唇相遇。维吉尔狠狠拽着但丁的手腕，直到他们都沉入水里。他们沉没在碧蓝色的水面下，直到没人能听到但丁的呼救和维吉尔的咆哮，他把那男孩压在泳池蓝色的瓷砖底上夺取他。  
但丁的眼泪变成巨大的上浮的气泡。他要窒息了，而维吉尔的嘴里有他急需的空气，这是他最后知道的事情。但丁睁大他的眼睛，迷茫地回吻着维吉尔，用他的嘴呼吸，像是温顺的羊那样接纳了维吉尔的刀。他的身体像是深水的火焰，快感像是浪潮和灼痛让维吉尔变得粗暴又前所未有地满腹柔情。

他从没告诉过但丁这些，这是只属于维吉尔的故事。一切从但丁开始，像是逆转的《神曲》，是他带他开启了那些秘密，让他发现了他们父亲留在他们身上的咒语，让他像是赫拉克勒斯那样盲目，受咒的眼认不出近在眼前的爱人。而一切在但丁离开后仍然自顾自地继续着。  
他捂着自己灼痛的心，鲜血从他的指缝间流出。缓慢地，他走入又一个梦。

但丁仰面在透明的泳池中懒散地划动手臂，蝴蝶骨在水面之下起伏。倒腾的云在虹膜上留下浅色的倒影。他悠然自得地从维吉尔的腿边游过，而维吉尔紧紧盯着书页空白的页脚。  
“嘿，”但丁说，在他抬起头的那个瞬间把一捧水丢到他的脸上。“别盯着我。”然后就像什么也没发生那样游走了。  
水像是有生命那样钻入他的鼻腔和气管，而维吉尔无法控制地咳嗽，直到他无法呼吸，直到他的胸口再度破裂，流出鲜血，直到他流出眼泪。  
“残酷的爱神也不会对眼泪感到餍足，  
正如草儿总觉水不够多，蜂儿对金雀花总采不够，  
羊儿总嫌叶子不够吃。”  
他听见古代的诗人哀愁的吟咏。

维吉尔从水边挣扎着站起来，尖锐而炙热的疼痛席卷了他。他的四肢变得粗大，生出厚重的毛发，他的嘴巴伸长，新生的尖利犬齿将平整的牙齿顶落，雨点一样叮叮咚咚地落在地上。那条被撑碎的黑色泳裤落叶一样轻飘飘地落到草地上，他的四肢着地，发出恐怖的吼叫。  
但丁从水里站起来，他青少年的肢体修长结实，小腿像是象牙雕刻成的，跑起来像是风一样快。  
而维吉尔不能忍受他再次消失，不是在第一次分别之后，不是在第二次分别后，不是在他主动离开维吉尔时。他拼命地追赶着男孩，想要出声呼唤，但那声音只让他的兄弟逃得更急。他追着，看着他的肩膀变得宽广，大腿被肌肉充实，而他的喉咙涌出腥甜的血沫。  
但丁终究还是被维吉尔捕获了，他赤裸的身体被困在维吉尔粗糙的利爪下。在黑暗里，维吉尔伪装成他的爱人，一个有美丽翅膀的天使。他藏起自己粗大的爪子，缩起尖利的牙齿，像是温柔的天神那样同他做爱，让他在自己的身躯下伸展颤抖，像是夜里的花那样散发出成熟的香气。  
“我爱你，”他绝望地说，“我爱你，我的兄弟。”  
有一个美丽的，黑暗的，绝望的瞬间，他几乎以为但丁会用同样的感情回复他，与他永远留在这安宁的黑暗牢笼。但一支可鄙的手点燃了蜡烛，灯火摇曳，而但丁已经看清了他野兽的脸，看清了笼子的边缘。  
“别看我。”他说，眼里只有厌恶和仇恨。那两条仍然环绕着他腰际的腿开始生根，那只抵着他胸膛的手也变成僵硬的树木枝条，它们不顾一切地生长，直到穿过维吉尔仍紧紧抵着但丁身体的胸膛，穿过他跳动的心脏。

维吉尔死了。  
END

对不起我就自己写了爽一下……！  
梗分别有阿尔忒弥斯和阿克泰翁  
斯卡蒂和尼奥尔德  
阿波罗和达芙妮  
丘比特和普续克


End file.
